Due to the effects of material aging, construction quality, and other natural or man-made factors, many existing bridge engineering and houses are urgently needed to be repaired and strengthened, and all countries of the world will spend money lavishly on this every year. FRP plates have the advantages of light weight, high intensity and corrosion resistance. Pasting the FRP plate on the surface of a component for tension can increase and improve the performance of the component. An effective method to solve the problems above is to use the FRP plate with large elasticity modulus and apply a prestressing force on the FRP plate. By applying the prestressing force on the FRP plate and anchoring the FRP plate on the two ends of a concrete component through a special anchor, the strength utilization of the FRP plate can be increased, the performance of the strengthened structure can be better improved, cracks are effectively controlled, and the deflection of the component of the structure is reduced. It has very important meaning and function to introduce the prestressing force technology into the strengthening technology using FRP plate. However, for the existing tensioning system for strengthening a beam, a slab and a column by a pre-stressed FRP plate, since an anchor is separated from the fixing device, the tensioning system is too heavy and the force transmission is indirect, so that the strengthening is inconvenient, and the material is wasted; moreover, for the strengthening of a long-span bridge structure using FRP plate, since the stroke of a hydraulic jack is limited and cannot reach the requirement of a larger elongation value of the FRP plate, the jack needs to be jacked and released repeatedly, which is accompanied with a lot of manual operation, and wastes the time and energy.